


Not out of need but out of love.

by Eternalwhite



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angry Danny, Apologies, BAMF Danny, BAMF Kono, Charlie is still born, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining Steve, Rachel and Stan never happened, Rachel is dead in this fic sorry, Rich Danny, Slow Build, Steve being Steve, Steve is a Navy seal, chin is Zen and the voice of reason, good friend kamekona, just read the fic., just way before it happened in the show, obviously, smart grace, some drama I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalwhite/pseuds/Eternalwhite
Summary: After his wife died Danny decided to have a change of residence ,a fresh start,But this lead  him to meeting with our beloved lieutenant commander and their first encounter as we know it .Except Danny is more stubborn and takes no one's shit. So things will be different this time around.Oh by the way he is filthy rich and adopted but still a Williams by blood and still adores his children .and a detective.Are you curious enough so read the fic I hope you enjoy .





	1. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical day in Danny Williams life In Hawaii.( Just a really short chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so this is my second fic, and English is not my first language as such there will be errors,
> 
> I would love if you comment on my work and hear your opinions just be gentle, thank you.

Just like every morning Danny woke up from his sleep showered ,made breakfast for his beloved children woke them up dressed them up took them to school and kissed them goodbye and went to work.  
Nothing out of the ordinary ,he spent a few months in Hawaii and was like always cursing the blazing sun on this pineapple infested hell hole as he drove to work in his beloved silver Camaro.

Ah he reached his destination in which in the hood headquarter and reached his desk and was greeted by his partner Meka.

"Morning bruh ,how is my favorite haole today?"

"Morning ,and IAM just how i used to be yesterday obviously but thanks for asking".

"So did you hear the news , apparently detective mcgarrett was killed , It seemes he was shot by someone known as Victor Hesse in his own house poor guy"

"Oh I didn't know that, he didn't deserve to die like this do you know when his funeral is ?"

"Yeah it was was delayed so that his son could attend who is in the Navy by the way, so it's three days from now, why ask though you want to attend?"

Danny answered"yeah I actually worked with him sometimes and even hung out ,shared a couple beers he seemed like a pretty great guy ,and attending his funeral is the least I could do"

"Oh ,by the way it seems investigating the crime is our latest assignment partner "

"So what are we waiting for?".

After that Danny and Meka headed to Danny's Camaro with Danny in the driver's seat of course, as much as he loves his friend and partner, he is a horrible driver and Danny won't let him drive his beloved car again since he learned the hard way to trust Meka with everything but his car.

"So what de we have about the crime?" Danny asked while driving twords the mcgarrett house ,which is now the crime scene .

"Well aside from the fact that we know it was his that pulled the trigger who by they is a big time criminal and very hard to track ,there was definitely more culprits . And it was probably a crime for vengeance since hesse was on the phone with detective mcgarrett's son when he shot him"

 

"Hmm, well this kinda feels off don't you think ?,  
Like there is more to it than that ,"

"I don't really know we'll just have to investigate it won't we ?"

"Yeah, I guess" Danny sighed.

. 

"What is it Danny ?"Meka asked with concern.

"It's just that it must be really hard for john's son and daughter you know ?, Adult or not losing a family member especially a parent is hard"

"Yeah I know , no one deserves to experience such loss but what can you do ? , it's just life , the only thing we can do is catch those who are responsible for this "

"Yeah, you're right "

" Tell you what , much is on me ,I will even get you the pizza you love with no pineapple or ham "  
"Yeah , I would love that ,thanks mek "

"No prob bruh , now let's go and be detectives."Meka said with a smile.

As they reached the crime scene they inspected what they could without touching the evidence , unfortunately they didn't find much , but they continued asking neighbors following leads and stuff then had pizza like Meka promised at lunch time, the resumed their standard work which also included doing torturous paperwork sometimes .

When working ours were done he quickly went to pick his kids from their expensive school greeted with hugs and kisses then they were all in the car driving towards their home as grave and Charlie told about their day till they reached their destination .

. 

One In the house danny took a quick shower changed into more comfortable clothes and started making dinner , he always liked to cook his own meal as much as he could and he was pretty good at it for as far as he knew.  
"So monkey how do you like hawai and you school now?" "Well ,when they the native children stopped Calling me haole , I guess I like it just fine , school is fun ,teachers are nice , I made some friends too , I get to swim in our private beach , we also can get the best shaved ice I the island at kamekona's ,si yeah it nice here" grace shrugged . "What about you buddy? " "I think hawaii is nice , it is always sunny ,so we can play in the beach most of the time , and everyone is nice to me at school too"Charli answered innocently" "Why'd you suddenly ask danno ? Is there something wrong ?" "No , of course not monkey everything is fine , I just wanted to know is all"Danny reassured with a smile.

They kept taking and chatting while watching TV ,after making sure they did their homework of course .

when dinner was ready after that they ate ,then cleaned up ,brushed their teeth , then Danny tucked them both in their bed ,read them bedtime stories , told them he loved then kissed them goodnight and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical day of Danny's life.

The next two day went pretty much the same as the previous one , expect the new leads in the case of mcgarrett . 

(This chapter is not complete, and it will be much longer in the future )


End file.
